Child of the Moon
by FoursCake
Summary: Tobias and Tris just had their baby girl, and they find out some shocking news. When it is reveled to them that their beautiful daughter Sienna is part wolf, how will they react? And how will it affect Sienna?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey my cake-lovers! It's been a really long time since I've posted, but I've had the worst writers block ever; but good news, I'm finally back to writing again! You guys may call this story an oddity and probably strange for a Divergent fanfic, but it will get better, I promise :)**

**Just to clear things up, all of the events in Allegiant did happen, but Tris and Uriah are alive. Al, Will and Eric are dead though.**

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR ALLEGIANT (a little)**

* * *

Prologue - Tobias's P.O.V.

It's been seven long hours since Tris went into labor with our child. I grasp her hand tightly and keep reassuring her to breathe. After another hour, she lets out a loud sigh of relief. "You did it!" The doctor exclaims, "It's a beautiful baby girl!" Tris is crying now, and tears well up in my eyes too. They clean the baby off and put a beanie on her head and wrap her in a pink blanket. As a married couple, now 24 and 26, we are glad to finally have our first child. The baby cries maniacally and the doctor offers the baby to Tris. She rocks the baby in her arms and her crying almost instantaneously soothes. "Hello," Tris coos, "I'm your mommy now, and this is your daddy." She hands the baby to me and I can't help it; I cry. I mean, we made her. She's alive, she's okay.

The doctors wrap around the hospital bed, smiling. One female doctor steps up and asks, "What will you name the baby girl?" Both of us look at each other and Tris nods. I respond, "We're going to name her Sienna," One of the other doctors says, "What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." Tris smiles and blushes, "Thank you." I look at the baby, she has fallen asleep, her mouth shaped like a tiny "O".

The door bursts open and Christina and Uriah arrive. Christina lets out a loud squeal, which in turn wakes up the baby, who wails again. Uriah pats me on the back, "So. You did this. Congrats bro, you got lucky!" I glare at him and he puts his hands up in mock surrender. "You are so much like Zeke." I respond and he yells, "No I'm not! I'm so much cooler and funnier and more handsome!" I roll my eyes jokingly. Christina walks over to Tris and hugs her, and Tris groans in pain. Her whole body is aching, and Christina just made her pain worse.

Tris exclaims, "Doctors, is Sienna just hungry? Is that why she's crying so much?" The doctors look inquisitive for a second and ask, "May we see the baby for one moment?" Tris looks hesitant, but reluctantly hands over the baby to the squad of doctors. "Yes, she is hungry. She will need mothers milk." Christina and Uriah look grossed out and Uriah says, "We'll leave you to that." To that, Tris responds, "Four will come get you when I finish." Uriah and Christina immediately walk out of the hospital room and I assume go to the waiting room. Tris begins to feed the baby and Tris says to the doctors, "I don't feel anything." I suppress a giggle. The doctors respond, "Just relax and don't think about it. Here, we'll give you some hot water." They give her a glass of hot water and Tris puts Sienna close to her and she begins to feed. Tris smiles a cheeky smile and I laugh. I don't know how long we wait for Sienna, but the doctors tell Tris to stop.

Tris fixes herself accordingly, and the doctors say, "We must take the baby to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, or NICU for short. to see if she is perfectly healthy or not." Tris shrugs, "Tobias, can you go tell Uriah and Christina to come back later? Tell them I fell asleep." I evilly smile and salute, "Will do." She smiles again. Before I leave, I notice the doctors putting Sienna in a plastic crate on wheels and rolling her to the NICU. I go to tell Uriah and Christina that Tris fell asleep, and they leave without any pouting. As I'm walking back to the hospital room, I bump into one of the doctors, making her glasses fall off. I pick them up for her and she fixes them onto her face. She squints, "Are you Tobias Eaton? The father of Sienna Eaton?" "Yes..." I respond, "I need you to come with me immediately." She brings me into a spare room and turns on a small light. "My name is Amanda, I am one of Tris's doctors. I fear that there is something dangerously wrong with your daughter." Great. Every new father loves to hear that there is something dangerously wrong with my child.

"Is it that she could be Divergent?" She shushes me, "Don't say that word in front of a bunch of Erudite. They don't like to hear that. But yes, she does have an aptitude for being genetically pure like her mother, but also genetically damaged like yourself." I am about to say something when she interrupts, "But that is not what I'm trying to get at. We had done a DNA test and it seems that she has both human and wolf genes in her. The Erudite call it a Mesawolf, half wolf and half human. She will most likely have human features but have wolf ears at the top of her head instead of human ears and a wolf tail. She will also most likely have long nails and fang-like teeth. Is there anyone in your family or Tris's family that is also a Mesawolf from which Sienna could have gotten the genes?" I think back to my family tree. Maybe Evelyn was... or my dad. If so, they did an excellent job at hiding it.

"I'm not so sure. Can I call my mother and ask her? If anyone knows, it's her." Amanda smiles, "Of course." I dial up my mom's number and she picks up after three rings. "Hello?" I hear. "Hey Mom," I say. "Oh Tobias! It's been such a long time since I've heard your voice!" "I have a question for you." This is when I put the phone on speaker so Amanda can hear it as well. I ask, "Do you know if anyone in our family is a Mesawolf?" "A what now?" She responds, genuinely confused. "A Mesawolf, part wolf part human." "Well, the only thing I remember is that your father's brother, your uncle, was hunted down for being part wolf. Does that help?" "Yes!" I reply with glee. Now I know where Sienna got the genes! "Why Tobias? What's going on?" "Well, it's a long story. We should sit and have tea about it sometime," I smile. "Alright then. Well, I hope that answers your question! Bye!" She hangs up.

"The gene for half wolfism must be recessive. If it did not show in neither your father or you, then it cannot be dominant. If it were dominant, both you and your father would be Mesawolves as well." Amanda responds. "Is this going to affect her permanently?" I ask, scared for my daughter's life, "Yes. She will be a Mesawolf for her whole life. But, it's not going to cause her to get sick or anything. Her ears should pop up at around 6-8 months, so during that time, you should keep a hat on her head. She has human ears now, but at around four to five months, they will start to disappear. I also suggest that you break the news to Tris." Amanda retorts. She walks away and says, "If you have any questions, ask me." Fluffy wolf ears that are the same color as her fiery red hair appear on her head and a tail sprouts from her lower back in the same color, "I'm an expert." The new appendages disappear as quickly as they came out and she walks out of the room.

I walk back to the hospital room and Tris greets me with a smile, to which I don't quite meet her gaze. She frowns, "What's wrong?" I tell her the whole story, and when I finish, she is on the verge of tears. "We won't be normal parents." "Nope." I respond, crossing my arms. "I'm sorry for my messed up genetics." She motions me closer, "Don't be sorry baby, we just have to get used to this."

I notice a bottle of champagne and a note

**_For good times_**

**_~Uriah and Christina_**

I pour both of us a glass and we clink glasses, "Stars of the champagne bottle, give us luck on raising our child."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello once again my initiates! Just a little info on this chapter, this takes place about a year later, when Sienna begins to sprout her ears and act...wolfish? Also, I added a scene where Sienna first starts kindergarten (I decided to skip preschool because what do you do in preschool? Play with dolls?) But anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Tris's P.O.V._

Tobias and I walk through the park silently. Sienna is being carried on Tobias's back with some kind of baby holder. She begins to bite his hair and head and he yells in pain, "Sienna, how many times has daddy told you _not _to do that?" Sienna giggles and begins to play with the back of his shirt. A gust of wind blows by us and blows the hood that Sienna is wearing off of her head, revealing her wolf ears. As quickly as I can, I run over and put the hood back on her head as she giggles again.

It isn't as fun as it seems trying to keep your child's...oddities as a secret from the rest of the world. Evelyn has asked us multiple times why we keep a hood or hat on her head and we were always nervous to tell her or anyone the real reason. We tell people that she gets cold easily, and that's half of a lie because Tobias used to get cold as a kid, or so it seems.

Tobias sits underneath a tree and grabs Sienna out of the baby holder and puts her on the ground. She notices a squirrel and growls, staring at it. Her tail pops out of her onsie and Tobias grabs her and puts her back in the baby holder. She howls and cries for what seems like an eternity, and I shuffle around in my bag trying to find her pacifier. Eventually, I find it and stare at it, it is the pink pacifier the doctors gave us from the hospital, and it has legitimate holes in the rubber because of her "fangs" that are also growing in. I shove it in her mouth and her tail disappears and her eyes begin to droop.

Tobias runs his hands through his hair, which is starting to turn blonde from the sunshine, and groans, "I really need to get my bearings straight." "You think you are the only one who needs to straighten out their priorities? I do too!" He laughs a hearty laugh and looks over at Sienna. Her head is on his shoulder, her eyes closed and her hood covering most of her face. She sneezes and wakes herself up. Lifting her head off of Tobias's shoulder, she examines her surroundings sleepily, and then drops her head back. Tobias bites his lip trying to suppress a laugh and I whisper, "So cute!" Though Sienna drains both of us, she is probably the best thing to happen to us.

* * *

_4 years later_

_Tobias's P.O.V._

It's Sienna's first day of kindergarten, and Tris and I are reluctant to send her. A nagging fear tugs at my chest and questions keep popping into my mind, _What if she scares the other kids? What if she takes her hat off? What if she hurts someone with her claws and fangs? _I glance over at my baby girl, and she is eating a waffle happily, kicking her feet against the table legs. She gets up and walks over to Tris, "I finished! And I drank all of my juice too!" Tris pats her on the back and replies, "Good! Now go brush your teeth and put your hat on." Sienna nods and walks upstairs.

Tris sighs and begins to get her backpack ready, as I hear the tap begin to run and Sienna humming as she brushes her teeth. She turns off the tap and runs downstairs with her hat in hand. It is a small pink hat with long braids and white cotton ball like things at the end. It was a present from Christina. "Mommy? Daddy?" We both turn to look at her and she asks, "Why do I have to wear a hat? You guys don't wear hats." I walk over to her and respond, "Well honey, you have little doggy ears at the top of your head, and if people see them, they...uh-" I am unable to continue. I know that she's five, but she is incredibly smart for a five year old, and she might get hurt by what I say. Tris fills in my blank, "They might think that the doggy ears are strange."

"Oh," Sienna responds somberly, putting on the hat. She looks up and smiles, "I'm ready!" She grabs her backpack and runs out ahead of us to the car. When we get to the car, we notice that she buckled herself into her carseat by herself, and we check to make sure they are tight enough and head off to the school.

Once we get there, we unstrap Sienna and walk inside. There are many flowers and art projects on the walls and there are mothers and fathers waiting in a line to get into the classroom. The kids are small and wild, jumping up and down and knocking things off of the walls. Even Sienna is part wolf and she isn't this rambunctious. Tris whispers, "Nice job controlling your kids." and I laugh a little.

After waiting for a long while, we get to the front of the line and notice the teacher. She introduces herself, "Hello there! I'm Ms. Fawn, and I'm going to be the teacher for your daughter!" She shakes both Tris and I's hands and the teacher gasps, looking down at Sienna, "And who is this lil' cutie?" Sienna grabs at Tris's long coat and Ms. Fawn says, "Oh don't be shy! I'm not going to hurt you! What's your name?" "Sienna..." She mutters. Ms. Fawn replies, "What a beautiful name! Come inside, we have cookies and some coloring books on the tables!" Sienna runs inside and me and Tris decide that it is best to tell the teacher about her oddities.

The teacher nods, "I understand. So, she wears that hat because there are wolf ears on her head?" We both nod. She nods back, "Alrighty then! I'll protect her from some of those kids that decide that it's funny to pull her hat off!" Tris laughs nervously, but I just stay silent. We say goodbye and take our leave. As we are driving back to the house, Tris says, "I wish that she could have assured us." "But, she did, didn't she? She would protect her." "No, I mean that 'we aren't alone' or 'someone I know has the same problem too'. Something like that." Then I realize; she's right. It would've been nice to know that we weren't the only parents who had to deal with this. Like Amanda told me on that fateful day when Sienna was born, most Mesawolves are dead. Tris and I have basically nobody to ask.

* * *

When we pick Sienna up from school, she is grinning from ear to ear. "How was your day?" Tris asks, and Sienna responds, "Oh it was great! I colored and the teacher gave me cookies and apples and taught me how to sing my ABC'S!" She begins to sing in a tone deaf voice, " G! LMNO P! Q R S, T U V, W, X, Y AND Z! NOW I KNOW MY ABC'S! NEXT TIME WON'T YOU SING WITH ME!" "That's great!" I respond, "Did you make any friends?" "Yes I did! Her name is Claire and she went on the swings with me and we crawled under some logs!" Tris looks at me with a questionable face, "You aren't all dirty, are you?" "Nope!"

I decide to take the darker tone, "Did anyone try to take your hat off?" "Yeah..." Tris and I look at each other immediately, "There was this boy named Jared who kept asking why I had a hat on, and he tried to pull it off, but then the teacher ran over and said that he had to keep his hands to himself!" _Phew, _my mind sings to me.

That night, when we tuck her in for bed, she falls asleep instantly, and her ears twitch rapidly. Her tail also flicks underneath the covers. Tris calls me downstairs and she has a glass of champagne waiting for me in a flute glass on the counter. I smile, and pick up the glass, clinking it against hers. "I guess she tired herself out today." Tris responds, "Yeah I guess so," She kisses me on the cheek, "Hopefully tomorrow will be even better."

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to make, especially when she sang the ABC's! :) **

**Since it's really late where I live right now, I'm going to take a well earned siesta. Good night my initiates!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again my initiates! Thank you all for patiently waiting and bearing with me, school had just started up again (woo high school) and I haven't gotten the chance to write because of stupid homework. But anyways, this chapter should be interesting, Sienna's first experience with the full-moon!**

* * *

Tobias' P.O.V.

Sienna sits quietly on the couch, biting a juice box and watching The Little Mermaid. She walks over to us and says, "I want to be a mermaid just like Ariel. She's so pretty!" Tris responds, "If you can dream it, my baby, you can be it." It was a white lie, but what else are you going to tell a seven year old? Sienna begins to jump up and down and cheer excitedly. I look at the clock; it is nearing 7:30. I ask, "Tris? Shouldn't we make dinner now?" "Oh honey, you aren't going to starve." She walks over to me and pats my head. "Sienna, what would you like for dinner?" She thinks for a moment, and her ears fold over, but she retorts, "Steak! Hamburgers! And green-beans!" "I thought you were going to say that." Tris rummages through the fridge and finds hamburger meat on the bottom, and literally _throws_ it at me. Good thing I caught it, because that would have been a hell of a mess to clean up. As I unwrap the package, Sienna tugs on my shoulder; her ears are folded and she asks me, "Can I come out with you?" I look at Tris and she shrugs. I know that look, do whatever you feel is best. Damn, I don't know what to choose. Out of lovingness, I say, "Sure. You could be daddy's little helper." She smiles; her fangs have grown in a lot more. I scratch her behind her ears and she growls and barks happily.

She runs outside before me and I notice Tris smile out of the corner of my eye. Once I walk outside, I see Sienna leaning on the railing of the patio staring up at the full moon. It was large and shining as white as a pearl. I begin to tend to the fire of the grill and feel a rush of fur pass my leg. I furrow my brow and notice a small light brown wolf with yellow eyes meeting my gaze. "Sienna...?" The wolf jumps on me, making me almost lose my balance and licks the back of my hand, being that's the only place it can reach me. It rises and turns back into my little girl. She responds, "Daddy! Did you see that?!" "Yes baby, you almost scared me half to death!" Tris walks outside and asks, "Is everyone okay? I saw a wolf out here!" "Mommy! It was amazing! The moon made me turn into a real wolf! I almost scared Daddy." Sienna begins to laugh, "Sorry Daddy." I roll my eyes playfully. Tris looks at me in shock and I shrug. She bends down and turns back into the wolf and howls loudly; and another wolf howls in response. She runs around the patio excitedly, her tail banging into all of the chairs.

Tris reigns Sienna back into her arms and she turns back human and tries to scurry off. "Mommy, Daddy, can I run around outside for a little bit? I want to get used to being a wolf." Tris and I exchange glances and nod. Tris puts her down on the patio and she turns into the wolf and runs down the stairs. I guess you could never tame a wolf at heart. We look down at her and she is chasing a bunny around the yard. Eventually, she catches it and looks up at us, smiling. She howls through gritted teeth and there is a loud rustling sound coming from the tree. A black wolf crawls out of the foliage and begins to growl at Sienna. Sienna barks at him and the wolf bares its large fangs at her. Sienna, obviously scared from this wolf approaching her, backs out in fear. "Sienna!" Tris screams, as both of us run down the steps as quickly as we can. The dark wolf lunges at Sienna and Sienna whimpers in defeat. "Tobias, do something!" Tris yells. I take a moment to study her face. Tears are welling up in her eyes; she's scared for her baby's life.

I clench my fists and run over to the two wolves. I pull the black wolf of of Sienna, and boy, did he put up a fight. Once I pulled the beast off of Sienna, Tris ran over to her and dragged her upstairs. The black wolf stared at me coldly, his bright yellow eyes piercing through my soul. He began to growl at me and I was ready-I was ready to shoot this wolf and put it's head on my wall because he hurt my little girl. Just then, a howl ripped through the sky; the wolf lifted it's head and it's ears tugged back. Soon after, he ran off. I fell to the ground, sobbing hysterically. No one will ever touch my little girl. **_Ever again._**

* * *

Once I walk in, I don't remember how much time had passed. Sienna is sitting on the counter, a towel is wrapped around her chest and there is a huge gash on her side. Tears are streaming down her face and she stares at me, "Daddy, I want a hug!" I run over to her and hug her tightly, "Thank you guys for saving me," She says, crying more. I stare her directly in the eyes and say, "Nobody touches my little girl. Okay?" She doesn't meet my eyes; she must feel sheepish. "Hey, look at me Sienna." She lifts her gaze slowly to mine."Nobody will hurt you as long as I'm around. You get it?" "Yes..." Sienna states quietly. She kisses me and dozes off in my arms. "She must have lost a lot of blood, she's exhausted." Tris responds, "I should know, I got shot." "Hey, so did I." I retort back. Sienna wakes up and Tris gives her a glass of orange juice to help her not be as tired and replenish her blood sugar. She drinks it quietly and I carry her onto the couch. We turn on the T.V. and The Little Mermaid is still on. "Yay, Ariel's back...," Sienna says sleepily.

Once the movie ends, the cup of orange juice Sienna had in her hands is finished and on the floor, and Sienna is fast asleep in my arms. Her ears twitch and she growls a bit. I carry her upstairs and Tris follows me up. I tuck her into her bed and stare at her sleeping body; she looks so peaceful and innocent. I kiss her forehead and she grumbles, "Dada," "Yes baby?" I ask, but she doesn't respond. She must have smelt me coming upstairs. There are so many things I still have to research about wolves. Tris stops at my door and says, "I'm going to bed, if you'd like to join me." "In one minute." I mouth to her, and I silently walk out.

I walk down the stairs into the kitchen and pull out my cellphone. I dial Amanda's phone number and she picks up after three rings. "Hello?" She says groggily. "Hi Amanda, it's Tobias-Tobias Eaton." "Oh hi Tobias. Anything wrong?" She asks genuinely concerned. "I just have a couple of more questions about Mesawolves." She pauses for a minute, "Ask away! But quickly though, I'm not allowed to be on my phone in the emergency quarters." I take a moment to gather all of my questions together, "Tonight, Sienna went outside and because of the full-moon, she changed into a wolf. Is that-like is that normal?" "Yes, that is normal. It happens to all Mesawolves on full-moon nights. When she gets older, around ten to eleven years old, she will be able to control when she changes into a wolf." She retorts back quickly. I ask her, "Does that mean she can control when her wolf ears and tail pop out too?" She pauses again, searching for answers, "Well.. only some Mesawolves can do that, such as myself. It's another gene thing. Normally the gene to control that is recessive too so she might have it but she also might not."

"Okay, one last question. What happens if she gets bitten by another wolf?" "Absolutely nothing will happen to her, no matter the form she was in." "Thank you so much for all of your help Amanda." I tell her, "Oh thanks for calling! If you have any other questions, feel free to let me know." "I definitely will! Goodbye!" "See ya!" She responds before the phone line abruptly cuts.

As I am walking upstairs to the bedroom, Tris is standing at the top of the staircase, tapping her foot. "Who were you talking to?" She asks me. "I got in touch with another Mesawolf." "WHAT?! WHEN?! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME!?" She yells, and I motion for her to be quiet. "When Sienna was born, a lady named Amanda came up to me and told me that she would be there for Sienna. She works at the hospital." "That's great! Sienna will be able to ask her questions!" I smile and nod, and we walk to bed together.

Just as we were getting nestled in and comfortable, there is a rustling on the bed sheets. I open my dozy eyes and notice Sienna crawling into the middle of our bed. I ask her, "What's wrong baby?" "My side of my body still hurts." I roll over and give her some room.

I wish I could hold Sienna in my arms forever and protect her. But a father can only do so much.

* * *

**So, how was it!? I really liked writing this chapter, and I tried my best to develop the feelings that Tobias has for Sienna as much as I could! Hopefully it didn't sound awkward...**

**Goodbye my Initiates!**


End file.
